


Venom

by the_quiet_void



Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Husk, Its not just about the sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), This is my first time writing sexual content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Husk, they love eachother sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: Angel Dust has never felt as loved as he does with Husk. And it shows.Fun Fact: Angel Dust is venomous and his bite is an aphrodisiac, or a drug that makes you very horny.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), angelhusk - Relationship, huskerdust - Relationship
Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604254
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read this all the way through, so tell me if there are typos! Also this is my first time writing smut!! I hope you enjoy it!

Husk wouldn’t lie. He was nervous. It had been decades since he had last gotten laid, and he didn’t want to ruin it with Angel.

The moment that spider had come (more like jumped) into his life he felt his world shift. He couldn’t have admitted that then, but he did now. Angel was so complex and, in his opinion, looked rather cute, when he let his guard down.

Jerking him back to the moment, Husk stared at Angel’s eyes, drowning in their depths. He saw the hunger in his gaze. 

They were in Husk’s room with Angel straddling him. Angel was only in a pair of black, satin panties. The tip of his dick was against his stomach and could be seen even with the underwear on. 

Husk wanted to take a picture of Angel’s elegance and beauty in that single moment. His back curved up so the fluff was directly in front of Husk’s drooling mouth. His canines felt sharper in his mouth at the prospect of Angel mid-orgasm. 

“Husky,” Angel whispered in his ear, slowly grinding down on Husk’s growing erection. “Please, baby. I need you so bad.” Angel had one hand stretching his hole with two fingers. 

Husk felt some droplets of lube land on his dick, and he let out a quiet gasp. Angel slowly trailed two hands down to Husk’s dick and the other two were cupping his cheek and scratching behind his ears, but Husk grabbed the hands wandering.

“An- Angel, I don’t know if I’ll last. It’s been a while…” Husk stuttered and then trailed off, blush evident across his face.

Angel pushed his tit fluff against Husk. Seductively, he said, “Oh baby, you don’t have to worry. I can bite ya if ya want.”

“What?” Husk was genuinely confused.

Angel shrugged, resuming his grinding as well as scratching him behind the ears. “My bite’s an aphrodisiac or at least my spider venom is. It doesn’t hurt bad.”

The thought of Angel biting him and tasting him made something primal rear up inside of him once more. He ached for it. Angel saw him nod and slowly opened his mouth as wide as it could go and bit down on Husk’s shoulder. He could taste the metallic blood flood his mouth.

Husk nearly passed out as euphoria affected his consciousness. Then everything around him blurred except Angel and his fluffy chest pressing against him.

“That should do ya- Ah!” Angel yelped as Husk flipped them around, so he was face down.

Angel relaxed immediately and Husk growled, dick standing tall with the pointed tip flushed red. He slowly went down to Angel’s tiny ass and held his cheeks apart. Angel blushed at his dilated pupils and downright animalistic expression. Angel loved it.

Husk slowly dipped his face down and licked across the hole. Angel let out a gasp at the barbed tongue across his body. Husk moved down to his thighs and made a few little love bites. They were slowly turning bright red against his pink fur. He couldn’t keep himself away from the snack in front of him, however, and began to eat Angel out.

“Hu-usk, please,” The spider demon writhed beneath him, and Husk gripped his thighs to hold him still.

The cat demon took in every moan and gasp until he pulled away and just took in Angel Dust. He, in the throws of an aphrodisiac, felt something warm well up inside of him. It nearly shocked him out of the drug.

He wanted to be with Angel forever. He wanted to fall asleep next to him and tell him just how much he loved him. The feelings felt so overwhelming, but he got control of them and gently turned Angel onto his back. 

“Shit.” Angel moved to cover his face.

“What’s wrong?” Alarm rose in Husk’s voice as he gently touched Angel’s cheek, hips snuggly against Angel’s.

“I suppose I shoulda told ya about my eyes.” He removed his hands slowly and Husk saw six tiny eyes open below Angel’s two big eyes. They were glowing hot pink and blinking at him. “It only happens when I’m… really enjoying the moment. It hasn’t happened in so long I forgot about them…”

Husk touched Angel’s cheek with such delicacy that Angel almost felt tears well up in his eyes. “It's fine, Angel. You just look even more cute like that…” Husk trailed off, blush lighting up his face.

Angel Dust had never had anyone be so gentle and nice to him especially during sex. He was expected to follow instructions and do what Valentino told him to. No matter what. So to have Husk cater to him and be kind to him, well the floodgates opened, and he was sobbing.

Very embarrassed, Angel said, “Shit, Husky, I’m so sorry. I was tryin’ not to cry.”

Husk shushed him quietly and pulled him up to hug him as best he could. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Do you want to continue or we can do this another time and just talk?”

“No,” Angel whispered, wiping away the tears. “I want you, baby.”

With the moment over, Husk’s dick was still standing tall and Angel’s was catching up. He laid down and pulled his head up to reach Husk’s waiting lips. The cat demon’s tail wrapped around his leg as Husk pushed forward, dicks rubbing against one another. Angel reached between them and stroked their dicks together once. Twice. Then went further and stretched himself once more just to be careful. Husk had a sizable length but nothing Angel hadn’t had before. 

With his hole properly lubed, Husk pulled away from Angel, breathless, and grabbed his length. He propped Angel with a pillow and positioned himself at his entrance. With the utmost care, he slowly pushed in, Angel gasping as he was fully seated inside. He let himself get accustomed to it, until he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Angel had dug one of his hands into Husk’s arm, whispering, “Move, baby doll.”

Husk obliged but set a slow, even pace, smirking at Angel.

He glared at him, playfully, and growled out, “If you don’t absolutely destroy my ass, then your sex privileges will be revoked, young man.”

Husk snorted sarcastically. “Oh no. My life is over.” He pushed in fast once.

Angel gasped and giggled. He decided to try a new tactic as Husk went only slightly faster than before.

Angel pushed his fluff together and said, seductively, “Husky, baby, please. Fuck me harder.”

Husk’s pupils dilated until you couldn’t see the iris. He growled loudly and began to set a rough pace, while biting down on his neck. The blood made the high more intense. 

The aphrodisiac helped Husk keep up the brutal thrusts, as Angel could barely speak, just making gasps and moans.

“Hus-sk! Gonna cum!” He managed to yell out.

“Me too!” Husk rumbled into his neck.

In a single moment, Angel came, going completely silent as tears rolled down his cheeks, white dotting his stomach and hole squeezing Husk into oblivion. Husk could only make a choked moan as he emptied into his hole.

They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, breathing deeply. Husk buried his face into Angel’s fluff, and Angel stroked behind his ears. Soon loud purrs could be heard in the quiet room. Husk eventually pulled out and grabbed a cloth to clean up Angel, who could barely move. He finished and picked up Angel, tucked him into bed and got in on the other side. Angel immediately pulled on Husk’s wrist.

“Need cuddles.” Husk laughed quietly, love heard clearly in the sound.

“Your wish is my command, doll.”

Angel smiled, all eight eyes closing. “Damn right it is.” Quieter, he whispered, “I love you.”

Husk wrapped himself as close to Angel as possible and kissed between his shoulder blades. “I love you, too.”

Soon purring and snoring could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos and a comment. They really help me to write!! Knowing that people actually care and like my writing gives me optimum motivation!
> 
> Also I couldn't help but write lots of fluff!! The boys deserve that much at least!


End file.
